CrAzy Chicks
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Summary: Sequel to No I in TeAm. With Aria and Mona in padded rooms, imagine everyone's surprise when the 'A' messages start again. Only problem is they are targeting Aria and Mona too, this isn't part of the plan and they must join the liars and find this A before their lives are ruined. rating may change later with sexy times.
1. Mad House

Author's Note: Due to the fact I have found season three of PLL on I am starting CrAzy Chicks earlier than planned. So here is chapter one and the fic play list which I will post now and again at the end if I add more.

Summary: Sequel to No I in TeAm. With Aria and Mona in padded rooms, imagine everyone's surprise when the 'A' messages start again. Only problem is they are targeting Aria and Mona too, this isn't part of the plan and they must join the liars and find this A before their lives are ruined.

plAylist:

The Bitch is back- Sinergy

Disturbia- Rihanna

Mad House- Rihanna

Secret- The Pierces

Suggestions- Orelia Has Orchestra

Crazy Train- Ozzy Osbourne

Crazy for you- Adele

Get Crazy- LMFAO

Criminal- Britney Spears

(You drive me) Crazy the stop remix- Britney Spears

My songs know what you did in the dark- Fallout Boy

Lets all die- Sharon Needles

CrAzy Chicks

Chapter one- Mad House

I sat there in one spot all day, I haven't spoken in two months since I arrived at Radley. I occasionally looked at Mona, and we sometimes wrote notes but we didn't speak. About a month after the incident Hanna began to visit us, she wanted answers she wanted answers from us. We just sat there staring at her as she went over fashion, just like she always did to get a rise of some sort from Mona.

"This season's trend is color less apparel. Would you just talk to me already! Both of you just sit there like you can see through me, like I'm not here!" She screamed finally.

Our doctor came in then, probably for fear we did something.

"I think this visit is over Miss Marin, you can come back after you rest." He said.

We watched her leave, before grinning to each other and pulling out my 'A' phone which I had managed to keep hidden.

_She's going nuts, we just sat here looking at her today is it time? We are going to really go crazy if we're in here much longer- Aria & Mona_

We went about our business writing notes to each other, and what not while we waited for her to text back and then it buzzed.

_Yes, it's time for 'A' to make a return. You both will be out by tomorrow, you can stop acting and I'll pull the strings with the administration.- Ali_

This was going to be the best senior year ever, and we weren't even started yet. This time tomorrow we would be on the outside just need to make the preparations.

_Hey bitches, did you miss me?-A_

Our phones began to buzz in the spot I kept them, and we pulled them out and saw the text on ours too. It wasn't too much of a surprise to us when the three liars visited us that afternoon, phones in hand like the scared little girls playing dress up they are.

"What are you two doing, how did you send this?" Hanna shouted angrily.

"I take it it's starting again then, we didn't do this it's a new a girls." I said speaking for the first time in two months.

"Why should we believe you, you could have sent them yourselves." Spenser said.

"Would we send it to us too?" I asked showing her my own phone.

"we offered to let you join the A-team Spenser, that means more than one." Mona said.

"This 'A' obviously doesn't want us to tell anyone what we know, so if you want our help you better hurry and grab it before we end up like Maya. I was saddened to learn of her passing Emily, I give my condolences." I tell my friend.

"What exactly do you know, we already know Alison's body was stolen what else can you tell us?" Hanna asked as they sat down.

"Did you ever consider the body was taken to cover for someone, the court did order it to be exhumed." I said.

"Of course we considered that, they did it to cover for Garret." Spenser said.

"Well we've got some real news for you then, Garret didn't kill them Spencer. We don't don't know exactly who did but we know he wasn't involved, he was involved with our plans though." Mona said.

Our phone's buzzed then, and I opened mine first.

_Aria and Mona sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, they played with dolls I play with body parts.-A_

"Well, what were you three doing at the grave that night?" I asked smirking.

"Not what you think, and when did you start making out with girls?" Hanna asked referring to a picture of me and Mona kissing from three months ago.

"None of your business Hefty." I growled.

"That's enough both of you, we are on the same side now. This A wants to torture all five of us, and Hanna they have been helpful today. We will be back tomorrow, visiting hours are over now anyway." Spenser said.

"Oh don't bother we'll come to you, didn't you hear we're free ladies tomorrow their letting us out." I said.

"How can they let psychos like you-"

"That's enough Hanna, they are in this too." Spenser said.

My phone buzzed, and I dropped it in shock and showed it to the others.

_There's a new bitch in town Aria, stay out of this before you and Mona end up like Garret and Maya.-A_

Author's Note 2: Okay, a couple of things real quick. This wasn't part of Alison's plan, this is a new comer and they want blood not dirt. I hope you enjoyed read and review!


	2. Suggestions

Author's Note: It is time for an update, I finished season three and I was happy that they made Ali being alive cannon. I have a couple of things to say, this story will loosely follow season three excluding: Nate, Spenser being on the A team and a few things down the row. I will be replacing Maya's killer with someone else that makes more sense than oh I'm sorry you have a random stalker and are now dead. This will probably have a couple more chapters than the last one so yeah. Some lesser characters do not exist in my world, sorry no Caleb it will be made clear why in this chapter.

New Songs:

Dog Day's Are Over- Florence and the Machine

Cuckoo- Adam Lambert

Whatya want from me- Adam Lambert

Since U been gone- Kelly Clarkson

CrAzy Chicks

Chapter two- Suggestions

The next day I woke to Mona kissing me and telling me it was time, we began to get dressed in the clothes we had gotten from our houses last night when we used an old window to get out. I gave Mona a peck on the cheek as we headed through security and out the front door, Mona's parents were waiting for us and motioned for us to get in the car. "Hey Mrs. Vanderwall, where are my parents?" I asked her politely. "I got a text from a blocked number, it said they were stuck at work and wouldn't be able to pick you up." She told me.

"Oh, I thought schools were closed today it's memorial day." I said before realizing what this could mean sending a look to Mona who returned it. As they pulled up in front of my house, I got out and ran to the door only to be blown back as the entire house exploded. "No, Mom, Mike, Dad!" I screamed trying to break free from Mona who was holding me back from the wreckage.

_I told you to keep your mouth shut, now you have lost everything-A_

I screamed in anguish, as the Vanderwall's called the police. I sat in that same spot when my friends showed up, we watched as three bodies were removed in bags my dad's arm and watch in full view. "I should have never said anything to you bitches, you girls have done nothing but treat me like shit and now I lost my entire family." I yelled at them. "Aria, I talked to my parents, you're going to stay with me. They know of our relationship, and the guest bedroom is all made up." Mona told me. I nodded to her, not so worried about that considering my eighteenth birthday was in a couple of days. "Aria, we are here for you both. I know we haven't done well in the past, but we need to stick together now." Spenser said as we were getting into the car.

My phone rang as I was getting out of the car, and I growled seeing who it was. "What the hell Ali, is this your big idea?" I asked the blonde on the other end. "Aria, we have a problem, I didn't authorize this we have a new person that is apparently rogue." She told me. "Who does that make up for the death of my family, you are supposed to be everywhere!" I yelled. "Your right, I should have been monitoring everyone more closely. I am sorry, I think it is the best option to work with the liars." She said.

"Yeah, you should have and that's what we're doing." I replied. "We might want to reveal my presence soon, slowly of course but reveal me none the less. Spenser has a party in a week, that's the perfect time for me to come back." She tells me. "That's not a bad idea, but I have to get going lots of planing to do you know no house and all." I tell her as I hang up and go inside the house as Mona looks up at me expectantly. "What happened with Ali?" She asked me. I just shook my head and went to the guest room, locking myself in and going to sleep the events of the past years playing through my mind.

I woke up the next day with a clear head, as I stood and began my morning stuff and when I came out with a towel I bumped into Mona. Our lips met and as pulled away my towel 'fell', and I ran back to my room. As I get dressed my phone buzzes, I ignore it and head out the door to school. When Mona and I enter the building all eyes were on us, terms such as freaks crazy and insane were thrown our way.

As we gathered in first period we were greeted by a message on the blackboard, 'Go back to Radley freaks' was written in big white letters. I sat with Mona next to Spenser and Emily, as Hanna hadn't shown for school today. The rest of the day passed in a blur, Lunch was upon us all of a sudden. I sat and chatted halfheartedly with the others, and before I knew it we were on our way home. When we pulled up, my phone buzzed again.

_You shouldn't have ignored me this morning, maybe whats on the inside of the door will get your attention?- A_

I opened the door, and screamed when I saw the human heart stuck to the inside of the door.

_Too many new players in town, Hanna had to be cut-A_

Author's Note 2: I am sorry this is so late but it's been a long day. I hope you all liked the second chapter, it was what I felt my A would do when ignored and I hate Hanna. How did everyone like the season three premier of Teen Wolf? Also who here is going to be watching the season 4 premier of Pretty Little Liars on Tuesday June eleventh?


	3. World War A

Author's Note: Well this is exciting, to be honest I didn't think I'd have any idea how to finish this until after season four ended. This is the last chapter of this one and the sequel will be up when it's up, I get a lot of people asking me if I'm going to continue things listed as completed which is really silly. If it says completed it's completed, if it seems incomplete that's my way of hinting at a sequel. From now on, we will hear from -A at the beginning of every chapter.

SummAry chapter three : The new A is stepping up their game and has a final surprise for the girls, can the girls pull in the culprit before they disAppear?

CrAzy Chicks

Preface for chapter three:

Hanna Marin's death spread around town like wild fire, and I couldn't be happier. The girl has been declared dead after blood tests gave a positive ID on the heart. Hanna's body is still 'missing', but it won't be for long and you can count on it. I have a plan you see, one last game before I retire for awhile. I'll be back don't you worry, but I have to wait for this one to sink in it's going to be a shocker. Five new girls moved here from Ravenswood, I met them today and they'll be starting school in seven months. I'll be there watching from the shadows, and history will begin to repeat it's self. Have I said enough, will this keep all of you in suspense? Well I'll give you one more Secret, I didn't kill Hanna Marin but I have the body.

Kisses -A

Chapter Three- World War A

Alison's POV

I slipped through the streets of Rosewood after dark, it was time to reveal my status to the others. Tonight was Spenser's party, I had to attend although in disguise. As I walked my mask started to get cold and my red trench coat billowed in the wind. The heels on my feet clacked on the street as I approached the Hastings residence, the cars parked halfway done the block. The party had been moved and turned into more of a Halloween ball, I entered the door and declined the polite man who offered to take my coat. I caught Mona's eye and eyed the upstairs, before heading into the crowd to find Spenser and Emily seeing Aria and Mona disappearing to Spenser's room. The other two girls were hanging around a punch bowl, and the minuet they caught sight of me they were on me. I took my time and lead them through the crowd and around the house, stopping every so often to make sure they didn't lose me. The girls were moving much faster so I broke into a run, charging up the and down the hall to the bedroom as the heel on my left shoe broke off and I tumbled through the door. My mask fell from my face, and my hair came free.

Aria's POV

As Alison tumbled to the floor at my feet and her hair came free from the hood there was a gasp, the girls came closer and inspected her. "Cece, is that you under there?" Spenser asked coming a bit closer. I moved forward and grabbed her hand before she turned her around, I looked at the two of them and motioned to the couch. "You two need to sit down, we know who she is we have since before Radley." I told them. "Why did you keep that from us Aria, she could be involved!" Spenser exclaimed . "We couldn't drop a bombshell like this on you just out of the blue, and she was our boss she ordered us to work with you. She wants this A on a silver platter, we were planning to start up again but this A ruined the plans. She's how we got out." I explained. "Bombshell..wait you mean shes...Ali?" Emily asked. Alison stood up and kicked off her heels and coat, turning around to face the girls another gasp filled the room. "Hello my darlings, I've missed you." She said. "What the hell is going on, how did this happen?" Spenser asked.

"It's a long story, and you really don't need to know. What you need to know is nothing we had planned was fatal, I love you girls I wouldn't fatally harm you guys." Ali explained. They half nodded. "What about Hanna's accident, didn't you do that?" Spenser asked her. "Well, actually I did that. She was a bitch I wanted to kill her, Alison said she needed to be out of commission not dead. That changed when Hanna remembered clearly that I did it, Alison did go to finish her then. But she over came that, showed up again didn't she?" I asked a sneer in place. "What's going to happen now, how do we proceed?" Spenser inquired. She was cut off when the lights went out.

Third POV

A figure in a black hoodie went around the Hastings estate, the lights had been cut and everything was in position but the first saw another black hoodie and a face that had been on ice in their freezer. This one was different though, she had black hair and it was streaked and the collar on her shirt said A.M. A decided that it would let this Marin girl play out what she was planning, it would just sit back and watch. The second figure disappeared into the Hastings home and out of sight, stage lights activated shortly after that. The second figure climbed on stage before dropping her hood, and gasps filled the room. "I have come back from the dead, I have come back for Emily Fields. Em please come up." The figure called. Emily walked up to the stage, but before she walked up the final step a gun shot rang out and she fell to the ground a hole in her head leaking blood. Screams filled the house, before a second shot hit the ceiling. "My name is Amy Marin, I am Hanna's twin sister. I came here to flush out her murderer, Alison Dilaurentis come out here or I'll shoot your mother next." She said aiming the gun at Jessica.

Alison walked through the crowd in tears, the girl she loved lying dead by her feet as she climbed the stairs. She turned around and revealed her face to Rosewood, Jessica fainted almost instantly. "See Rosewood Alison is alive and well, and she was behind the strings known as Aria and Mona who attacked and harassed a group of girls. This group included my sister, she is also linked to the death's of Darren Wilden and Garret. Not to mention the girl that was really in that grave, now I'm going to shoot her in the head and set the record straight." Hanna said. Caleb came out on stage and stopped in front of her. "Hanna, your twin sister Amy was killed when she arrived here a week ago. It was her heart on the back of that door, her killer mistook her for you. You switched places to track down Alison including dying your hair, but her death broke you didn't it?" Caleb asked. She fired the gun and hit him in the shoulder knocking him off stage. Alison lunged forward and knocked Hanna to the ground, a final shot rang out and chaos filled the house.

Epilogue:

Alison was admitted to the Rosewood correctional facility for crimes ranging to Murder, extortion, faking her own death, and felony hit and run. She was sentenced to eight months in prison, and with the acceptance of her insanity plea she will be transferred to Radley for three years after. Aria, Mona, and Spenser were admitted to Radley for an undisclosed amount of time, following their break downs after the Hastings home murders. Hanna Marin was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital, and Emily Fields was dead at the scene. Alex, Holly, Rose, and Tammy sat in the front row at Amy's funeral seven months later, their phones buzzed.

_Fresh meat you girls and I are gonna have fun, Kisses- A_

Author's note 2: Hanna went crazy, and after the death of her and Amy the remaining liars had a break down and are now in Radley the sequel will pick up after the text message. Caleb is alive, and the other shooting victims are dead.

See you soon!


End file.
